Bryce Metoning
|alliances= The Meth Heads |place= 3/16 |challenges= 1 |votesagainst=7 |days= 38 }} is a contestant on Survivor: Jordan. 'Profile:' Name (Age): Bryce Metoning (13) Tribe: Huita Occupation: Grade 8 Student Hobbies: Surfing the web, survivor, drinking dr. pepper cherry. Pet Peeves: Bullies and racism. 3 Words to Describe You: Brilliant, humorous and nice. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: John Cochran. Reason for being on SURVIVOR: For the experience! Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: I will find a way :) 'Survivor: Jordan' Bryce started out on the failing Huita Tribe. The tribe lost the first immunity challenge right off the bat. At the first Tribal Council, the tribe agreed to vote off Noah, per his wishes of his request. The Huita tribe then thankfully won the next reward/immunity challenge, and that was when their losing streak started to approach. A alliance was made consisting of Bryce, Tyler, Charley and Nick called The Meth Heads. The alliance voted off Nicholas first, who was deemed a snake and untrustworthy, even though Bryce voted for Derek before this plan came into action. At the next Tribal Council, they voted out David, as they deemed him more of a schemer then Derek. When they lost the next challenge, they completing voting off the non-Meth Head members, by voting out Derek. They lost yet another challenge, which meant they had to turn on each other. Tyler, Charley and Bryce banded together and agreed to vote out Nick, who was the least involved in the alliance. The tribes then merged into the Junpa tribe, and it was obvious the Huita's were screwed, as it was 7 Rymon vs. 3 Huita. At the first Tribal Council, Charley tried to sway multiple of the Rymon tribe to join them and vote off Lawrence. However, they stuck together and voted out Charley. When it was 7 vs. 2 for Tyler and Bryce, they managed to sway Zach with them to vote for Jamie. Jamie self-voted for the second time and Jake didn't vote with the Rymon Alliance and voted for Bryce instead of Tyler (the original plan), creating a tie (a 4-4-1 vote). It was then announced that since Jamie committed two self-votes, he would be disqualified, gaining Tyler and Bryce forward to the final 8. At the final 8, Zach unfortunately flipped back with his Rymon alliance meanwhile Tyler and Bryce got Lawrence to flip with them as they voted for Courtney. She unexpectedly pulled out a Hidden Immunity Idol and negated the votes cast against her, unfortunately making Tyler be voted out 5-0. It was then 5 Rymon against Bryce. Things started to look up for Bryce when the core Rymon alliance (consisting of George, Togz, Courtney and Jake) decided that they could get rid of Bryce whenever they wanted because of their number advantage, and they voted out Lawrence and Zach back-to-back. At the final 5, George decided to save Bryce and blindside Jake as he was a big threat to win the game. Not knowing about the plan, Bryce innocently voted for Togz, Courtney and Jake stayed loyal and voted for Bryce while George and Togz voted for Jake - creating a 2-2-1 tie. In the re-vote, George and Togz had the majority and voted out Jake, advancing Bryce to the final 4. At the final 4, Courtney was evacuated from the game, making Bryce very lucky and he had a spot in the final 3. He fought hard to win the final individual immunity challenge, but George ultimately beat him and got rid of Bryce, who he thought would be tough to beat by his underdog story. As a jury member, Bryce voted for George to win because of his flawless gameplay. George won in a 8-0 vote against Togz. 'Voting History:' 'Trivia:' Category:Jordan Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants from Canada Category:3rd Place Category:Huita Tribe Category:Junpa Tribe